far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Arhat
Arhat is a spiritual figure inside the structure of The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox Meaning 'Enlightened One' the High Church declares figures to have embodied the Ten Virtues, performing acts and miracles in service to God. It is incredibly uncommon, if not unheard of, for someone to be made an Arhat whilst still alive. The process of being made an Arhat is known as 'Ascension'. The requirements are threefold: Their Soul must have passed into the After, They must have performed a Great Act of Virtue, and They must have completed the Pilgrimage on Andophael. Pre-Scream Arhat Arhat Bruce An ancient ascended being, said to hold great power. He is often seen as the patron Arhat of the Crusaders and Guardians as a focus for their martial training. Arhat Koschei An ancient figure who is known to have been a powerful advocate for the High Church, spreading it's word to planets in the far reaches of the Sector. '' 'Arhat Mars' ''A Noble of House Aquila legendary for their feats on the battlefield in service to the Empire. Truly only one guided by God could have displayed their Fortitude. They defended the colonies of the fledgling Empire against all who would threaten it. '' '''Arhat Nadira' Also known as 'Nadira the Terraformer' this person is said to have been largely responsible for overseeing the terraforming of Echo, giving their life in the process. They are commonly intertwined with Arhat Lior, with some speculating that these are the same person. Arhat Lior Also known as 'Lior the Illuminated' this person is said to have been responsible for inspiring great piety and virtue within the ruling families of Echo. In one Myth they are given a vision from the Divine instructing them on necessary steps to bring Echo toward its virtuous destiny. They are commonly intertwined with Arhat Nadira, with some speculating that these are the same person. '' 'Arhat Lyon' ''A chaplain turned high priest who guided the early settlers of Diomikato in their spiritual needs and fought to protect them against the planet's hostile environment. Beloved by the settlers, they would eventually earn the nickname "Lady of Diomikato". Arhat Mercury Also known as 'The First Grand Voice' Arhat Mercury is believed to have been an ancient female monarch. They composed many of the Holy songs of the High Church, all of which are used in services and rituals across the sector. Arhat Sphaerio A figure famous for lifting the Great Gates with great strength in ancient times to allow the Faithful to pass safely. There are many scholars who dispute where these "Great Gates" were or if they existed at all. Arhat Newton Believed to have been one of the Observers. Known to have saved the near extinct fruit of the Apple Tree. Their Charity in choosing to share the seeds with all demonstrated their dedication to preserving the creation of God for all. Arhat Nimfydd The patron Arhat of hunters. A noble of House Reticulum who oversaw the creation of the Venatorial Order that now bears her name, relentless in her pursuit of hunting in the defense of humanity. Arhat Zetian Second of House Reticulum's Astradhari, they stood as a radiant beacon on Aomori, their glory and devotion to the Ten Virtues almost blinding. Under their light the faithful rallied, and the soulless were driven away. Arhat Benbow An Eridanii who continuing the work of Empress Juliana and seeing that her teachings were undergone in a spirit befitting Eridanii culture. Benbow helped ensure that they remained dutiful and guided along the paths of Diligence and Temperance during the reign of Emperox Diomikato. Post-Scream Arhat Arhat Battuta The Velan navigator who rediscovered Andophael. Venerated by Velan navigators as an example of Fortitude in the face of uncertainty. Arhat Ikraam The Governmental leader of Echo during the Scream. Like many other leaders of this time period, they displayed extraordinary acts of virtue in their service during the crisis. They are also known for reforming the Government of Echo in an agreement with Empress Aquila Alejandra Ari Arhat Pitt III Credited with ensuring that the taxation policies of the empire did not fall into disarray on Imperial Prime in the immediate aftermath of The Scream. He continued his work even after Tiber was again connected to the wider Empire and helped to spread the Imperial taxation system onto planets as they were rediscovered. Arhat Talissa High Practitioner Serpens Moone Talissa was well known for their skill as a practitioner. They saved thousands with their Fortitude and Diligence during the first Imperial Civil War working tirelessly at The Orchard of Idun. '' '''Arhat Vinter' Local governor of Andophael during the time of the Scream. They used Wisdom and Justice to make sure resources were distributed and rationed appropriately, making sure that none in their habitation block starved. Arhat Tullia War hero and former Speaker of the Convocation of House Aquila. They fought one last time during the Battle of Diomikato where they would become a beacon of Hope when leading the Praetorian Guard in defence of the House and Empire. Category:The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox Category:Arhats